Blood Trap
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Voldemort is in power and a new law decrees that muggle borns must be treated like house elves and become slaves to wealthy pureblood families. Hermione gets caught up in that law. Dramione.


**Blood Trap.**

**Chapter One.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but OC's are mine.

**Authors Note:** Before we begin, let's pretend that Bellatrix and any of the other death eaters mentioned in this fic did not die in the Battle of Hogwarts. Only some unimportant death eaters and important people from Harry's side died.

* * *

Voldemort is in power and a new law decrees that muggle borns must be treated like house elves and become slaves to wealthy pureblood families. Hermione gets caught up in that law. Dramione.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat huddled up to Ron, eyes bloodshot and tearstained, looking like she hadn't slept in days. They were curled up on a chair in the Burrow. Molly Weasley was fussing over her son, George who was shaking violently in the kitchen. The war was over. Many had lost their lives due to Voldemort. Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Lavender Brown, Colin Chevy and many more. The most important was Harry Potter himself. The final duel between Harry and Voldemort was fierce but Voldemort had come out triumphant and he was gleeful as Harry hit the floor, the light disappearing from his eyes. Hermione remembered her screams. Her throat was raw and painful as he best friend lay on the ground unmoving. She remembered Ron gripping her hand and dragging her through the crowd and away from the death eaters who were attempting to round up the muggle borns and once most of the Weasley family had managed to get out of Hogwarts, they had apparated to the burrow. Ginny was upstairs, locked away in her bedroom, screaming and crying Hermione could hear dull thuds as she beat her fist against the wall in temper. Arthur Weasley was outside, busying himself with his enchanted muggle inventions.

"He's gone, Ron." Hermione all but whispered, still unable to believe that her best friend was gone.

"I know Mione. We can't stay here for much longer though, they're looking for you."

"Where are we going to go?" She sniffed.

"Away." Ron said with a firm nod. "I don't care where, just away. You-Know-Who might have power over Wizarding Britain but he has no control over anything past that! We could got to America... Or somewhere in Europe."

"Ron-" Hermione began but she immediately stopped upon hearing a loud crash as one of the burrows windows smashed. Hermione screamed reaching for her wand. She jumped up from Ron's lap, Ron also reaching for his wand. Molly and George came running through, wands in their hands.

"What was that?" George asked, looking at the broken window in curiosity.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"It has to be them." Molly whispered, eyes narrowed. A loud, shrill scream came from above them and Ron's eyes widened.

"Ginny!" He took off running towards the stairs but was stopped in his tracks by Bellatrix Lestrange. Her black hair was as wild as ever, and her mouth was turned up into a smirk, an evil glint in her eye. She twirled her wand in her hand, not looking the slightest bit intimidated or scared by the four wands pointed at her. Arthur came running through the back door, his eyes wide but without at wand. Without a second thought, both Ron and Hermione yelled out 'Stupefy!' aiming their wands at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix nefariously blocked the spell with her own wan with a glare.

"Now, now. I wouldn't do that if I were you..." She said with a smirk, making her dark eyes gleam.

"What do you want?" Arthur growled at the mad woman before him.

"Very rude, aren't we?" She cackled loudly. "Greyback!"

All of the Weasley's and Hermione looked towards the staircase as Ginny thundering down it, struggling in the vice grip of Fenir Greyback. He had her by her flame red hair, yanking her around.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!" Arthur yelled, wishing he had his wand in his hand. Yaxley came out from behind Greyback, a small yet cruel smile twisted onto his face.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you know why we are here." He said. Molly gasped, a tear escaping from her eye as she saw her only daughter in the werewolf's grip. Arthur was now stood beside Molly, comforting her but glaring at Bellatrix who was gleefully pointing her wand in their direction. Hermione's arm shook as she pointed her wand. She couldn't risk sending a curse, in case it hit Ginny.

"You know what we want... Or should I say, who we want." Yaxley stated, his eyes suddenly turning to Hermione. Hermione's arms lowered slightly, her shaking becoming more noticeable. At Yaxley's words, Ron pulled Hermione behind him. She stumbled slightly but managed to stay upright as she gripped his arms tightly.

"Over my dead body." He growled, his face turning bright red in anger.

"That can be arranged." Bellatrix replied with a sneer.

"Get your hands off my sister!" George shouted. He'd already lost his twin brother, he wasn't about to lose his little sister too.

"Give us the mudblood and you can have her." Fenir grumbled, his voice low as he gripped a struggling Ginny. Ginny's eyes were wide as she tried to get free, only to be held tighter. She was breathing heavily, trying to move as far away as humanly possible from the werewolf. "Drop your wand, Ginger."

"Not a chance." Ron responded. Hermione eyes Molly and Arthur. The terrified looks on their faces said it all. Not only had Ron, George, Percy, Bill and Ginny lost a brother... Molly and Arthur had lost their son. And now, they thought they were about to lose another child. She could not risk Ginny's life for her freedom. She knew then what she had to do.

"You want me? You can have me." Hermione announced, getting ready to step around Ron. Molly, Arthur and George looked at her, aghast. Ron gripped her tighter, trying to stop her moving any further but she pulled herself from his hold, shaking her head. He had to know, she'd do anything for him and his family... Including sentence herself to death or enslavement... Just like she knew was going to happen.

"Hermione, no!" She heard Ginny yell, only to be yanked harder by Greyback. She let out a yell of pain, crumbling slightly towards the ground. This made Hermione even more determined.

"You want me?" She asked, glaring at Bellatrix dead on. She was no longer afraid of this woman. She took a step forward, ignoring Ron's constant hold on her. George had dropped his wand in shock. Molly was physically shaking. She was going to get her daughter back next to her, safe and sound. But in return, she was losing a girl who was as good as her own. "Let her go."

"Deal." Before Hermione could blink, Bellatrix had shot forwards and grabbed Hermione, yanking her towards her and into Yaxley. Yaxley gripped her tightly by the arm, twisting both of arms behind her back. Easily, Bellatrix plucked Hermione's wand from her hand and tucked it away into her robes. "Greyback, drop the girl."

As soon as she said that, Ginny was thrown violently to the floor in the direction of her parents. Molly rushed forwards, helping her daughter off of the floor, checking her over. Before anyone could react, the sound of Ron yelling 'Stupefy!' rang throughout the house as he aimed his wand at Bellatrix. She simply waved her wand and blocked the stunning spell, sending it barrelling back into Ron. He shot backwards, being lifted off his feet. Molly cast a curse, but it was too late. With a smirk, Bellatrix, Yaxley, Greyback and Hermione were gone with a crack.

* * *

**Hello :)**

This is the first chapter to my new.. and first Dramione fanfiction.  
This isn't BETA'd since I don't have a beta.. but I am looking for one! If you would like to become my beta, please get in touch!  
So, this isn't a very long chapter, mostly just an introduction but I hope you guys like it.

Please review.

-Dreamer.


End file.
